


Afternoon

by happywife416



Series: Romancing a Red Jenny [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asaaranda (Asa) Adaar and Sera attempt to have a quiet afternoon in Skyhold after spending time apart. For Femslash February!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

The hallway and stairs to the Inquisitor's chamber were normally empty. Asa preferred to be left alone once she had gone through the door for the evening. Unless Corypheus was attacking with his dragon, or something was spectacularly on fire, she needed the peace of her room and everyone was content to give her that when she was in Skyhold.  
This afternoon was a break in many traditions. Sera had been away on Red Jenny business while Asa had been out with her own work. A quiet moment between the two of them was a blessed reprieve. Asa shook her head. "You need to be taller; I'm going to get a crick in my neck."

  
Sera gave a giggle. "Yeah, but this is fun, innit?"

  
It was Asa's turn to laugh as she scooted her elven lover up the wall to make their faces even, causing the elf to flush. Legs straddled Asa's thigh that held her up while she trailed kisses from just below Sera's ears and down her neck. Sera moaned softly, wrapping a hand around one of the qunari's horns and tangling the other in her hair.

  
The door opened beside them and Ambassador Montiyelt froze. Asaaranda gave her a wicked grin. "I would ask if you would care to join us, Ambassador, but somehow I do not believe that is why you are here." She let Sera down and the elf scampered up the stairs before falling over with her laughter.

  
Josie sighed, shaking her head. "I was told you came in but no one said you weren't alone. My apologies, Inquisitor."

  
Asa waved it off before crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "No need, I'm aware I broke my own schedule." An unintelligible protest from upstairs had Asa smiling. "Can I help you? I think my job is easier than yours some days."

  
Josie shuffled the papers on her board before handing her the letters. "These are all for you, proposals from nobles. I thought you may wish to deal with them personally."

  
Asa took them, flipping through a few before freezing. "Wait, marriage proposals?"

  
Josephine nodded. "Most of them are Orlesian but a few are from the Free Marshes. I don't recommend any of them, and that was before I knew your inclinations, Inquisitor."  
Asa shook her head. "I won't bite if you call me Asa, Josie. Why would they be interested? They do realize I am Qunari and a mage?" She pulled out one missive. "And I know I'm almost 3 times taller than this fool."

  
"Politics."

  
She wrinkled her nose, a disgusted growl leaving her throat. "I will deal with them." At the look on Josie's face, she softened her tone. "I won't set them on fire. But I will make it clear that I'm not interested. I'm sure the reason that the Inquisition and there for the Inquisitor must remain a neutral party until matters are resolved would be more then suitable, yes? Although if they are rude about it, I may curse the letter."

  
Josie smiled. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Inquis- Asa. I'll leave you to your afternoon. Those don't need immediate attention and everyone needs to find joy when they can in these times." She shut the door behind her.

  
Asa glared at the letters in her hand. It would be so easy to just burn them and pretend they didn't exist. But that wouldn't stop more from coming. If she ever married, it would be for love not to fuel the political machine. She stomped up the stairs to find Sera sprawled naked across her bed.

  
"Ooh, who needs an arrow in the face?"

  
Asa tossed them on to her desk before turning to Sera. "A bunch of nobles that want to marry me. Can I set the arrows on fire after you shoot them?"

  
"We can arrange that, yeah." Asa tossed off her clothes as she came to bed and then crawled under the blanket with a pillow on her head. Sera rubbed her back through blanket. "Don't get the pillow stuck on your horns, Shiny."

  
When she didn't get a response she slithered under the blanket herself, curling into Asa's side. "Is it bothering you that much?" She felt Asa nod and she wrapped her arm around her shoulders to wait.

  
After a while Asa heaved a sigh and rolled on to her side to face Sera. "I really wasn't expecting that kind of stupidity. I'm a Qunari. And a Mage. And after all that shit at the Winter Palace and the awful things they said now some of them want to marry me? I’ll go back into the Fade a third time."

  
"Nobles are shit."

  
"I couldn't agree more." She laid her forehead against Sera's, tangling her limbs amongst hers and Sera's head resting on her arm.

  
"And I bet they have the wrong bits." Sera waggled her eyebrows.

  
Asa snorted. "Definitely the wrong bits. I'm partial to yours, in particular." Asa kissed her. Tiny moans peppered the dance of lips and teeth and tongues. Her hand traveled down the elf's bony body until she had a firm grip on her ass pulling her close. Sera's hands ran up the sides of Asa's body, one hand skimming her side lightly while the other paused to pinch a taut jeweled peak before continuing up. She loved Asa's horns, the bands of gold that matched the Qunari's many piercings shined stark against her dark horns and hair. She rubbed the base of her horns and smiled when Asa broke their kiss to give a soft moan.

  
"Too much stress, you."

  
Asa's brown eyes shimmered with a gold to match her jewelry. "Maybe you should help me with it then." She sighed. "I should really deal with those letters. And get my staff down to Dagna, I cracked it. Again."

  
Sera rolled her on to her back straddling her hips with a wicked grin. "What? And miss this? You got hit in the head didn't you?"

  
Asa rolled her eyes in mock protest. "I guess you could convince me to stay, love."

  
Sera giggled and leaned forward so her chin was resting on Asa's stomach. "I like that word from you." She was silent a moment. "I never knew anyone so tough and so squishy."

  
Asa arched an eyebrow. "Squishy?"

  
"Yeah. Out there you are all tough and made of nails. Here, you're soft. It's a nice way to see you." She flushed and hid her face.

  
Asa smiled and tangled her hand in Sera's hair. "Maybe I'm only soft for you."

  
At the gentle tug, Sera crawled up Asa's body. "What? I'm special then."

  
Asa laughed. "In so many ways."


End file.
